Overdays Detantion
by seanjay13
Summary: Like Breakfast club.There's SeanEmma CraigManny and Spinner.Sean just broke Emma's heart and she hates him, can they start over?Emma is still pissed at Manny who just ended the 'affair' with Craig.And then there's Spinner.Changed title it was Overnight
1. Welcome to Saturday Detention

**So I'm seeing a lot of people are doing the Breakfast Club thing so I decided to try, It will Have Sean, who just broke Emma's heart…who's there too; who's mad at Manny who just had 'affair' with Craig. Then there's Craig who hates Sean because of his new friends. And Spinner is there and not friends with really anyone but Craig. Will this be one hell Saturday Detention? **

Manny came in late for detention and runs past Mr.Raditch. No one was there but Spinner, he gave a awkward smile.

Mr. Raditch follows her in "Your not the only late one" he mutters and points to any seat she can take. She took one near the front.

Sean slapped hands with Jay who points at him "Ravine tonight" it was more like a demand, Sean beyond his shoulder saw Emma. Emma? What was she doing? Probably getting extra credit for her lovely ass grades. He shook his head and nods to Jay

"Bye" Amy smirks at him but he just jogged into detention.

"Headphones Mr.Cameron" Mr.Raditch shook his head at him. Sean just smirks removing it but it still blasts, he gave the Spinner a weird look and ignores Manny's eye roll as he slumped in a desk.

"Oh god, I'm not alone" thanks Emma to the god, Craig Manning. He smiled running over to her waving to Joey "He seems to be a bit to happy seeing you have detention on Saturday" they laugh

"All I did was be late" he shrugs and they walk to the detention room. They eyes the people and the people stare back. Mr. Nice guy and Princess? No way. They look at another and just sit in the back.

"Well, now that were all here…" Raditch stands in front "Welcome to Saturday detention" he smiled "See you in 6 hours" he stops at the door "No moving" he eyes Sean who just puts headphones on glaring back.

Emma was bored already and opened her binder. A picture of her and Manny. This made her glare at the girl. She crumpled the picture.

Spinner looks around and gave a slight wave to Craig who kept watching Manny and finally notices Spinner and waves back. Spinner snickers.

And Sean… Sean was more than bored. But kind of amused at the same time. Emma Nelson in detention? How the hell did that happen? His blue eyes look to her and she looks up catching his eyes and glares looking back down to her binder, he breaths putting the music up louder.

This was going to be interesting.

**Review! So do you like it?...**


	2. Only a half an hour

Spinner was about to drift off until a paper smacked into the back of his head "Ow" he glared back at Sean "dude, that had something in it" he rubs his head

"What time is it?" he just ignored Spinner's whining

"12" huffs Spinner turning around, Sean breaths, only a half an hour?

"Too good to say thanks?" Emma taunts and Craig smiles eyeing Sean. Ever since he blew off his friend's for almighty Jay, Craig was pissed.

He thought they were best friends.

Sean bit his tongue shifting his eyes to her, but she just sat there. She was never scared of him. And Sean just turns around; he didn't want her to be. Plus, she had the right to say it, he'd be bitchy too at her if she done what he done.

He's been regretting it for the past 2 weeks.

"If you stop watching the clock it goes by faster" Manny helps out. Spinner gave a look, hm…never knew that. The rest just ignored, especially Sean who she had said it to.

She breaths looking down and snuck a glance at Craig. With Emma. O god, Emma… she missed talking to her, laughing with her. But Craig, she missed his love.

When did everything get so screwed up?

"Are we just supposed to sit here all day?" Craig bitters and Emma puts chin against her hand.

He connects eyes with Manny and she looks down and to the clock watching it again, that's why time was going by so slow. She wanted to avoid everything in this room and the clock was the only thing.

Silence until Emma sneezed like a little baby. Manny cracks a smile, that always made her laugh a bit. She tries hiding it so stuck her head in the book she was 'reading'.

Sean showed his smile though and shook his head.

Craig only glared at him, he never let eyes off. He would steal something, worse…hurt his friend again. He looks back to Emma to sneak a glance at Sean too.

What was with these two?

You just keep on breaking another's hearts.

But he couldn't say that. Not with what's going on with he and Manny.

Spinner let out a deep breath "GOD!" he screams out. Standing quickly, everyone looking over.


	3. Crushed

"What!" Manny freaks not wanting whatever it was near her. Sean took off headphones and Emma looks over to see. Sean and Craig leaned down the isle to see a spider.

Emma laughed and it sung in Sean's ears who eyes Spinner "Did da big bad spida scare you Spinny?" he taunts

Spinner glared at him and the spider "You probably put him up to this"

"Yeah, that's what we do, we talk to Spiders and work plans together" Craig gave a look and went back to his stuff. Manny shivered hating bugs.

"We did, I named him Junior" teased Sean and Spinner stomps on it and eyes Sean "Goodbye Sean Junior!" he laughed hysterically.

Emma bit her lip eyeing the poor gutted Spider, Sean turns his head to her and smirks a bit. His Emma always had the heart… wait no, not his Emma.

"Going to tackle him Princess?" he taunts her and she looks to him

"Not if he was Sean Junior" she taunts back "One gone, one to go" she rolls eyes at him, he frowns, oh…she was good. He turned around and they all seemed to look at the spider.

Crushed.

Like them…

Manny tightened her legs together, she really had to pee.

Sean turns to Craig "So why did Ashley dump you?" he was wondering for some time

"Of course, you wouldn't know" Craig glared at Sean, both guys having a tough time to punch the other in the face

Spinner decided to help out, but didn't help out so much "He cheated on her with Manny" they both give him looks.

Good one. Make it worse

Manny huffs and Emma looks to her. At least there was no attention on her.

"Then you got laid and smacked?" Sean taunts and chuckles a bit, even Spinner couldn't hold in a giggle.

"At least I didn't need a slut to do it" Craig shot back and Spinner moves away from Sean feeling the anger.

Amy and him never even did more than make out. But after 2 days of going out, Sean just didn't want it anymore.

He wanted Emma.

He then looks to Manny and rose an eyebrow, not a slut?

Emma glared at him "Shut up, Sean" she knew what he was thinking, he chuckles leaning back.


	4. Washrooms

It has finally been an hour and even Spinner and Emma were doing x and o's.

Sean breathed madly in boredom and puts headphones back on and leaned forward on his crossed arms trying to sleep.

Craig leaned back bored and did nothing but stare at Manny

But she finally blew up "I HAVE TO PEE!" his gave her a weird look

"Then go…" he says

"I don't need you permission" she glared and softens looking around, she didn't want to go alone.

"What are you waiting for?" Spinner gave a look, Emma looks out the door window, it was dark hallways, no school in session

"I have to go too" Craig admits. Spinner nods and Emma didn't want to be left alone with Sean Cameron

"I'll come" she gets up

"Wake Sean" Craig lead Spinner and she huffs wanting to tell Manny to do it but remembered they weren't on speaking terms, but neither were her and Sean.

She looked down to a droppen pencil on the ground and smirks throwing it at his chest.

Sean jumped up and glared putting his headphones down and saw his suspect "What the hell?..." why did she do that?

She shrugs innocently going out the door "Washrooms"

He breaths, he didn't REALLY have to go. But he found himself following.

"Where's Raditch?" Spinner asks

"His office" Craig turns to them "So be quiet" he warns

"Thanks Captain" Sean said in sarcasm and walked ahead, no one told him where to go. Emma rolled her eyes at the bad boy and decided to go her way too, Manny saw her and gave a look following

"Where are you going?" Manny calls out to her

"None of your business" Emma snaps and kept walking, Manny huffs and kept following


	5. Weak spot

"I thought you needed to go to the washroom" Emma reminds

Manny shrugs "Not anymore, I guess I just needed to stand"

Emma doesn't say anything; it would be a sign of apology. No way, not from her.

The lights got darker and Manny gasps "Emma?" nothing.

Emma went down another hall, it was too quiet "Manny?" emergency lights went on, she wasn't there, the red light beamed on Emma.

Creepy.

"I feel like I'm James Bond" Spinner jokes and Craig rolls eyes until hearing footsteps.

Raditch.

Everyone knew those big ass feet clampers. "Run!" he pushed Spinner down the hall.

Manny rubbed her arms going around the corner and let a scream out "SEAN!" she glared

he looks around "What happened to the lights?" she just shrugs

"Where's Emma?" he questions and she shrugs again, she was no help, Sean rolls eyes and went the other way, she decided to follow

"So how's hanging out at the Rave ALL the time?" she asks and he breaths

"Fun" he lies and turns another corner to get away from her

"You don't miss 'her' at all?" Manny knew he did though, but was he lying to himself?

Sean stops and looks down. He then turns "Why are you talking to me?" she looked a bit taken back, kind of smacked like. Sean didn't mean to make it so harsh. But Emma was a weak spot.

"Well since we really don't have friends here I thought we could talk" she shrugs "it's only been 1 hour"

He just nods until they both hear the footsteps "go the other way!" he whispers loudly and she took off the short way so he can run the long way and make noise since he was a fast runner and Raditch will go to the noise.

Sean ran down the stairs and jumped each stair case with sliding on the rails, he went by lockers and slammed two and bumped hard into someone.


	6. My touch

"Are you having a seizure or something?" snaps Emma until Sean pulled her hand and ran again, she snaps back not wanting to be touched by a heart breaker.

Sean stopped and looks back at her, he looked pretty damn hurt.

_She can't even stand my touch…_

Emma then hears the footsteps and widens her eyes pushing Sean ahead as they take off again.

Raditch gave up running his old figure and took off to see the kids in the detention and sees who's out.

Manny came into the room breathing heavy and Spinner and Craig look to her "Where's Sean and Emma?"

"Probably making out" Spinner jokes until Manny looks out the door, Raditch saw her and walks faster down the hall, the one around the corner to her left was Sean and Emma.

Her eyes widen and they stare forward to Raditch.

She ran over "Hey Mr.Raditch, I was wondering can I go to the washroom?" she tries distracting and moves in his way.

"Manny you're supposed to stay in your seat, but fine hurry up" he goes to move.

Sean looks over the corner and snaps back before Raditch could see him, how was he supposed to sneak back in? It was so clear for Raditch to see. He looks to Emma who was as panicked as he was.

"Manny please move" Raditch argued

"Can you take me?" she pleads and pouts.

Craig and Spinner shared looks and kept watching out the door, they share a look with Sean and Emma waiting to see if Manny can distract and send a signal to run in.

"If you don't get out of my way in-" Raditch kept mumbling and goes around Manny, she squeezed her eyes shut and yanked him around

"How are they!" She yells and lift up her shirt.

Craig stared and Spinner laughed hard waving his hands at Emma and Sean.

Sean took her hand and they ran as fast as they could back into the room and sitting in their seats seeing Manny just pull down her shirt and goes red. Emma hid her smile and Sean laughed out.

Raditch coughed and finally looks away "Back inside…" he blankly said, Manny couldn't stop smiling, wow… that was, different

They were all smiling at her as she bit her lip smiling too and sat down


	7. The lecture

The students looked innocently up at Raditch as he cough and goes to sit on the desk but almost fell over

He stumbled a bit until catching his balance.

They smiled a bit. Pervert.

Manny covered her face.

Raditch coughs and rests his hand on the desk leaning a bit "So I heard noise…" he confirms and they give looks.

"Are you hallucinating sir?" Spinner jokes and Sean laughs with Craig.

"I know the girls are innocent but one of you punks made it" Raditch points

All the guys dropped mouths.

But Sean smiled a bit. Guilty!

"I did it" they all say at the same time. Sean blinks, why were they standing up for him?

"I did it" Sean says to be out rang by repeats again, he glared at each one trying to get in trouble. Or maybe…keeping someone out of it.

"Is someone going to tell the truth here?" Raditch put hands on hips looking around "Emma, you're a smart girl…who did it?"

All stare at Raditch and hear silence. Sean could just imagine Emma pointing her pretty little finger at him, but instead…she shrugged.

Why did she do that?

"Fine, if it's going to be like that then you'll be in locked rooms" he said and Sean gave a look, Emma didn't tell him?

He looks back at her and she avoided his look

"But Sir, this room doesn't have a lock"

"Which is why the girls will be in here, I only trust them" he admits and they give looks at another

"Boys, follow me" he lead and Emma watched Sean go. Manny saw this and frowns, they were just about to get along.


	8. He left us!

The girls looked around the lonely room. They connect eyes and both thought 'this has got to change'

"I feel like dying" Manny confirms

"Tell me about it" Emma mumbles and hears keys shingling. They look over to see someone at the front door locking the doors "Hey!" Emma calls out.

It was the janitor and he walked to his car beside Raditch, they both got in and left.

Manny stared blankly at her desk "He did not just do that"

"No,no, no no no!" Emma had things to do tonight, Chris and her 'were' going to go to the movies. This was a Saturday! Emma fought roughly with the door as Manny came behind

"He'll come back right?" she was a bit creeped out, what was wrong with Raditch "Probably just didn't want to stay those 5 hours?" she drifts on

"Manny, he left us!" Emma shouts "Why would he take the keys with him?".

They stand there for a second until Manny smirks "Then let's get him back, I'm sure Spinner can eat lots of cafeteria food and Sean would love to steal a few things" she then thinks "And I'd love to mess up some girls lockers" she laughs a bit.

Emma blinks and still stares at her til smiling "That's so crazy it sounds like fun"

They both smile "We can go get the guys…" drifts Manny "I'm sure you can open the doors from the outside" she assures.

Emma then smiled "Let's go get them"

They laugh running down the dark hall and yelp bumping into another while laughing even harder racing each other to the locked doors.

"1…5…103" Manny read a note on Raditch's desk "Sean's all the way in 103, why so far?" she questions and chuckles "wait…trouble maker" they both laugh and Emma shrugs a bit

"I can get him" she innocently says, but was it so innocent?

Manny smirks and nods "I'll go get Spinner and Craig"

They smile going their way turning backwards to wave at another "See you in the entrance" Manny calls to her and Emma nods going all the way upstairs.

**So what do you think is going to happen with Sean and Emma? What do YOU want to happen? smirk REVIEW! **


	9. resisting

Manny skipped through the hall running her hands along the lockers "Ah!" she stopped and grabs her hand. Bleeding. She winced and held it in pain. She looked around. There was nothing to help her. She huffs and kept holding it as she walked to the rooms.

Spinner cheered as he was let out and Manny let Craig out, they connected eyes and her heart skipped. Why does he do this to her? "Your hand" Craig gently takes it

"Its okay" she lied, maybe one more touch and she'd break

"Come on" Craig puts a hand behind her back and holds her bleeding hand "I'm sure there's a nurse office around this floor" he guides

"Thanks" Manny smiled dreamily but caught herself and looks away, no! No falling. But that was too late. She already did.

"Thanks" Spinner mocks behind in a girly voice feeling left out.

--------------------(Sean's hall)

Emma tilted her head a bit, Sean was in the MI room and she looks down. Why was he so god damn gorgeous? Windows were all around so she can easily see him at a desk scratching his pen harshly into a desk.

"Bored?" Emma teased by an half open window, Sean looks up and his eyes seemed to lighten up to her.

She didn't see that did she?

"How did you get out?" He got up and walked on the other side of the window. She shrugs innocently and he smirks "Let me out"

"Don't want to" she taunts and he gave a playful glare "I like you at my surrender"

"Well, at least you like me" he flirts with her and she shook her head smiling

"I never said I liked you" she confirms and he does a puppy look, those eyes…

"I meant to tell you that look doesn't work" she lies and he couldn't help but grin with his cute little dimples. She melted…That did though…a lot.

He went serious as they both walked to each side of the door "I meant to tell you that I'm sorry" he confessed and her big brown eyes stared back at him

Emma looks away; she couldn't deal with another heart break again. Not from him…it was too hard and painful "Come on" she ignores what he said and opens the door leading him away

"Emma! I'm sorry" he said again trying to catch up with her

"Manny's going to meet up with us at the entrance" Emma could feel her heart go on pounding beats "Raditch left us sooo…" what else could she say?

"I'M SORRY!" he yells taking her hand, she wouldn't look at him.

He was so…irresistible.

She looks to him and he felt a dagger into his heart, she had tears "How can you break my heart and still tell me you're sorry? You keep doing it and I don't wanna keep getting hurt in the end" she confirms

Sean swallowed hard, she goes to turn and he runs in front and crashed his lips to hers

Fireworks.

They both felt like flying and she finally melted into it wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips were so soft and her kisses were so loving.

They belonged together. No matter what.

He pressed her against the lockers and wrapped his arms around her, hearts were on un-normal beats and were losing breath, didn't stop them. They deepened it and his tongue misashed hers. She tried hard not to moan into it, Sean kissed harder and passionately.

It was even better than the wedding kiss.

Emma finally tore apart to breath and they panted hard in the empty halls. Wouldn't matter if there were people or not, all they saw were another. They lay foreheads together and he tightened his grip around her. She was His again. Finally…now it felt right.


	10. I don't want to go

Sean had been holding Emma for the past moments, never wanting to stop "I love you" he whispered in her ear and caressed her hair, she happily closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

Moment went by.

"Did you say Raditch left us?" He asks, Emma laughs. Couldn't be like that forever. But at least they could work on it.

She nods and pulls his hand "Come on"

------------------------(the entrance)

Spinner angrily got a chair and lift it by the door "Oh nice Spin, that will SO get you out of trouble once you get out" Emma shook her head at him, Spinner gave a look

"Put it down man" Sean glared not wanted to be in any more trouble

"Well, to be serious…" drifts Craig leaning over Manny as she sat along the lockers and he aided her hand "I don't want to go" he smiled a bit. Manny sneaked a glance at him.

"I'm going to go see if there's open windows" Spinner left

"Emergency alarms Spinner!" Sean calls after and shook his head, well at least they won't have to baby sit him anymore, he smiled pulling Emma away.

"Better?" Craig and Manny were left alone, she smiled a bit and nods, she looks up to see he was inches away from her lips.

She sucked in her breath.

He slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes.

He hurt you. He lied to you and he will just do it again.

Manny snaps away just as he was so close, her big eyes staring back at him "I-I have to go" she shrugs out of his block way and runs down the hall. Craig hit his head on the locker a head "IDIOT!" he yells at himself.


	11. Love on a rooftop

Emma held her arms tighter in the cold as Sean had arm around her trying to make it better

"Ugh, don't they have a heater?" she shivered

"I can be your heater" he teased kissing her neck until Spinner ran in

"GUYS! Look what I found" he pulls Emma's hand and waits for Sean to follow "You'll miss it man!" he calls back. Sean huffs digging hands in pockets. He wanted Emma to himself.

Emma followed Spinner up the steps, Sean jogging behind her as a sad Manny who went as far as Craig followed too.

"Oh god no" Emma felt the air and went to turn

"But it's the roof! It's amazing" Spinner said and opened the door.

"Here" Sean gave her his hoodie and pulls her outside. "Maybe I could jump it" Sean jokes as snow fell softly on them. It was night. And pretty much only dark. "Ah!" Sean bends over the rail on the top

"God! You are so dumb!" Emma scoffed hitting him and goes to walk away, he smiled grabbing her behind and swinging her while they fall to the ground, she on his lap smiling back.

Craig snuck so many glances at Manny she caught at least 10 of them. She was beautiful with the small little snow flakes falling on her incredible figure.

She was more than beautiful.

"Ow" she laughs hitting Spinner back with a snowball, they all began having snow ball fights and scream and laughed with another.

As the guys kept making snowballs, Manny sadly stood far off, Emma slowly went to her, tightening Sean's sweater around her more. "Are you okay?"

Manny looks over to Emma. She cared? Probably not. She just nodded.

Emma could tell something was wrong though "You can tell me…" she drifts and looks down wiggling her feet "I'm sorry and all…you are my best friend and all"

Manny smiled a bit looking over at Emma as they softly hug "Thanks" Manny whispers and pulls a part and stares at Craig who joked with the guys "We should have been together" she admits.

Emma looks over and nods "I agree, Ashley was just in the way"

Manny groans "And I ruined it! We could of kissed and-" tears were coming.

Emma softly touched her arm "It's not like you still can't".

Sean laughed with Spinner hitting Craig more and teaming up "Hey!" he laughs until shoved down on the snow. Thinking he was tackled by Sean he looks up to see no one other than his beautiful Manny Santos. He stared and caught his breath.

She laughed at him and couldn't stand the tension anymore, she cupped his face and passionately kissed him. Hearts exploded and he held her hips and slipped his other hand through her long brown hair that he admired.

Spinner smiled a bit watching the peaceful town, and no one even knew they were there. He looks back to Sean who was catching his breath and obviously cold but still watched as Emma made a small snow ball and laughs at her.

Spinner had to laugh a bit, things were changing. In a good way. It was for the better and each one of them like it.


	12. the gym hangout

They all decided to get blankets from the nurse office and set up in the gym. They laid head to head as Spinner played with his hands "So, Why was everyone sent here?"

They all share looks, Manny had to giggle "To much bare body" they had to laugh.

"I was just late too many times" Craig said and eyes Spinner "We all know your story though, Original Prankster"

"Mrs.Kwan had it coming" Spinner jokes but all knew that he was maturing month by month and everyone had to love Spinner.

"What did **you **do?" Sean turns his head to his incredible once again girlfriend who gave him a look

"What did you do?" she said back

he shrugs "I skipped a lot, but I'm doing better now, now what could Emma Nelson possibly do to get detention?" he teased

Manny was playing with Craig's hand as they all waited.

Emma had to crack a smile "I um, regular fight with Jay" she shrugs and Sean gave a look

"How can you get in trouble and he not?" Sean was dying to know, and why didn't Jay bring this up?

"I kicked…between his…ego" she laughs "…and Raditch saw" they all laugh but Sean had a impressed look, his girl knew how to take care of herself.

He smiled and shook his head as he brought her chin to his and they kiss.

Silence

"Are we going to be like this in school?" Spinner asks, he had to admit, they were better than Jimmy who was always on his ass and Paige who he just wasn't 'perfect' enough for.

"Yeah" smiled Craig to Manny who's heart skips and nods with him, Spinner smiled nodding too "good"

"Yeah, have to thank Raditch for this one" Sean jokes and Craig laughs with him slapping hands as they got up, everyone was friends again, new and old.

"Hey" Manny noticed a EXIT door "We didn't try this one" she and Emma ran to it.

They guys wait for the answer.

**Review. What do you think? Thanks! **


	13. The air of snow

"YES!" yells Spinner breathing in the air of the snow and outside.

The 4 follow smiling, finally they were out.

"I'm so going home, getting hot chocolate and sleeping forever" Manny jokes and Craig smiled kissing her.

Sean held Emma's hand tighter as she looks to him and smiled a bit "Come over" she said

He gave a look "I don't think your dad would want me to"

"Is it weird to say I want to stay here?" Spinner jokes then shrugs "It is better than home"

Manny nods in agreement "Let's all go hangout" she insists

"I'll go where you go" Craig smiled whispering in her ear, she pulled his shirt collar down to smile with him forehead to forehead until Spinner hit Craig in the ass with a snow ball

"Movies?" Spinner asks and they nod

"Let's rent" Sean walked ahead with Emma "We can go to my place" they all nod and happily go to his house.

Raditch sat in his car a block away watching the teenagers go, he dialed a number and held the cell phone to his ear "Yeah Archie? There out…No it's a good thing, they got along sooner…you owe me big" he hung up

He and Mr.Simpson were watching these kids and seeing how lonely and unhappy they were. They knew this would be the thing to get them well again.

At least it wasn't over night Detantion.

He looks at his watch: 12:15

Well…not really.

He drove by the laughing friends. And it was going to stay like that.

**REVIEW! How do you like it? Do you think you guys can send me some help on what kind of stories I can do? I don't have much idea's, I'll do any about Sean/Emma or Craig/Emma or even Jay/Emma… I love Emma haha.**


	14. Sneaky

"R-Ra-Raditch!" Spinner points at the principle who rolls his eyes and shuts his office door, Spinner just easily opens it and the gang walks in "You sneaky, sneaky man" he points again

"Get your finger out of my face" Raditch warns, the friends laugh at Spinner

"So how do you know if we would get out or not?" asks Craig

"Well, you do have some smart people in here" Raditch answers and they look at another. Sean smiled kissing Emma's neck and Raditch smiled getting back to his papers and looks up "You all are smart, but…this wasn't my idea" he looks to Emma "you call him dad"

------------------(The MI room)

"Your as sneaky as a…" Spinner couldn't find a word but Snake still smiled raising from his desk

"Spinner give up" Manny rolls her eyes smiling to Craig who nods

"Thanks Mr.Simpson really" he said "I feel better"

The bell rings

"Anytime, you guys were unhappy, I needed to see you guys happy again" he eyes them all and Sean "no matter what" he looks to the clock "Now get to your classes before your late, see you all in 3rd period" he goes to his desk as his homeroom class lines at the door.

"Come on" smiled Emma pulling Sean's hand, he stood back

"Go to class, I'll meet you there" he promised and softly kissed her, hearts skipped and she pulls away and nods leaving.

Sean turns to Mr.Simpson and smiled a bit "So you don't mind me and Emma?"

"Sean, just push the past away" Snake shakes his shoulder "My daughter is happy with you"

"I think it's cool you Emma as a daughter, I really wished I had a dad like you" admits Sean and Snake eyes him

"How's your home Sean?" he asks and he shrugs

"Well, welfare is lonely but I'm not complaining" he said and Snake nods

"Well, whenever you feel that alone feeling, you come to our house" he warns and Sean smiled nodding and waves leaving.


	15. 3rd period

Sean held hands with Emma walking down the hall until Jay stepped in his way "Hey Cameron, got amnesia or something?" he asks

Emma looks down but Sean glared at Jay "No, I remember perfectly that you're a idiot, move" he demands and Jay glared at him than Emma

"He'll just ditch you again, babe" he taunts her and she stared up at him until Sean moves protecting in front of her, Jay got the hint and bit his tongue leaving.

The lovers walked into MI and sat with her in front of him "Where's the computers Mr.S?" Sean had to asks, it was a normal desk by desk room.

"We are doing something new, MI social studies" he starts writing on the board.

"What am I suppose to do without email?" panics Manny until someone hits her with a paper ball

"Make notes" smiled Spinner trying to help but she just picked it up and threw it in his face laughing. Craig sat behind Sean and gave a look

"Where's the computers?" he asks

"Gone" huffs Sean

"It's not like you did anything anyways" teased Emma and Sean did a 'o' face and grinned wrapping arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Let's begin" Mr.Simpson starts.

Paige glared at the scene of her boyfriend laughing with Manny and Emma with the guys "What is with them?" she asks Jimmy who shook his head

"I don't know, whatever" he huffs and they turn away.

As bell rang Paige walked to Spinner "Were going to the dot, you coming?"

"I'm going to spend lunch here" Spinner now had his own backbone and walked away with his new and better friends, her mouth fell open.

Snake smiled sitting again, he did well.


	16. Confessions

Weeks went by and the new group were having even more good times. Until Emma received a letter that said:

_Dear Emma,_

_I am pleased to have word with you on your ability on academic work. It will be our honor if your came to Harvey's all girl's academy school this fall. There's more information on the next page._

_Sincerely,_

_Meredith Brooke _

Emma stared. It was like a raise for work. Only she could really start a live in that dorm school and make something of herself. But Degrassi.

"Emma, I think it's great" admits Spike and Snake looks down and up to Emma's eyes.

He didn't want to admit it but- "This is a good opportunity" he confessed, Emma just slowly nods and sat still on the couch.

Degrassi would be okay without her. But Sean? She needed him too.

"Em" Sean came into her room that night, she smiled trying to put the file back into the table "What's that?" smiled Sean trying to grab it.

"Nothing" Emma yelped when he goes after it again and grinned falling on the bed wrestling for it.

Tickles won and Emma soon enough, let go and frowns as he opens it. She sat up and looked down waiting for him to say something.

Sean read over the note and starred "Harvey Dorm School, that's what an hour away?" he asks she shook her head, he huffs "Two?" she looks down and he stood "Shit Emma, how far?" he questions

"It's in California" she said

"California? Emma it's past fall, they want you there now" he had the urge to slam something, Emma gently held his hand

"I'll be home a lot Sean, I get off school before you" she said

"Oh, so your going and you were going to hide it from me?" he threw the file down and charged for the door

"Sean!" she yells but he slammed it shut and she sucked in her breath and let tears fall.

She fell on the edge of the bed and cried.

**I know you'd hate it to end like that SO! I did a sequel since it wouldn't be good to have a title of 'Overdays Detantion' when it has nothing to do with that, so my sequel is made and called 'Class Dismissed'. Reviews on this story, say you like it ! haha**


End file.
